pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:N/A Rilohn Refuge Farmer
This build is used to farm Veldt Nephila and Zelnehlun Fastfoot outside of Rilohn Refuge on both NM and HM by avoiding their attacks. Attributes and Skills prof=Necromancer/Assassin Curses=12+1+3 SoulReaping=3+1 ShadowArts=12 BloodMagic=0the BloodSpiritof FailureEnchantmentsEnchantmentsChargeOf HasteDash/build Equipment *Superior Curses rune and any max armor. *+Energy preferably with HSR. Usage *When you zone into Floodplain of Mahnkelon, head left towards the first group of Ntouka / Steelfang Drakes. *Target the Ntouka or Drake that is farthest away from you, then use Death's Charge to Shadowstep to it. Immediately after you shadowstep, activate Dash to break aggro. After hitting Dash for the second time, you will have broken aggro of the group. *Use Shadow of Haste shortly after passing the first mob.(you may have to use it while the mob is still following you, they'll break aggro shortly.) *Follow the path right until you are in the middle of the stone bridge. *About 5 groups of Veldt Nephila should have spawned. *Activate Dash to return to your original location. *Wait for the groups to mob up. (This may take a minute.) **If you're interested in earning 136 Sunspear Promotion points, you can sneak along the Northwest wall near the rock crevice, go over the hill and attain the Insect Blessing from the Wandering Priest at the Resurrection Shrine near the Kournans. Be sure not to aggro the Kournans for too long, or they'll send out Siege attacks at you(killing you quickly). An effecient use of SoH on top of the hill and Dash once you've gotten the Blessing can teleport you back to safety. *Run into the small crevice in the rock, out of sight of the spiders. (Don't aggro the spiders yet.) *Cast Shadow of Haste, then run into the ball of spiders. Before they can hit you, hit Dash to shadowstep back out of sight. If done correctly, they will be unable to hit you from behind the wall, and they should be grouped together near-perfectly. *Cast Awaken, then run through your Curses on Zelnehlun Fastfoot and recast SS when it recharges. The spiders and Zelnehlun will die quickly. Counters *Getting hit too hard on your way to the spiders, or accidentally getting hit by the spiders. Variants * - for small amount of AoE damage and energy gain instead of Desecrate Enchantments * - for more healing, if you're having a lot of trouble with the first group. * - for even more protection from that lethal first group. * - Instead of shadow of haste if you are confident you can run past mob at start and lure without acquiring any degen/damage and if you have energy managment problems. Plains of Jarin Another area you can farm using this build is the spiders outside SSGH. As you dont have to run past foes or kill a boss this build is better for this area.: Usage *Once outside SSGH get the bounty if you want and then run following the map until you reach the location. *You may have to fight the Fanged Iboga but it isnt a problem just cast SS and Defile/Desecrate Enchantment and then use Feigned Neutrality and wait for it to kill itself. *Cast Shadow of Haste just behind outcrop of the wall and then run round to lure the spiders. *Just before aggro cast Feigned Neutrality and then run in. When all the spiders are lured or your health has dropped low use dash to shadow step back behind the outcrop. *Cast your hexes as normal and wait for foes to die. Variants *Feigned Neutrality can be swapped for Shadow Sanctuary if you have a high rank in Luxon/Kurzick Notes *DO NOT lure the spiders by attacking them with a staff/bow.With a bow there's a chance that not all of them will pull, making your run that much longer. Videos *Rihlon Refuge in HM *Variant for Rihlon Refuge Farm in HM *Rilohn Refuge & SSGH HM both farms included here, available in HD quality N/A Rhilion Refuge Farmer